vinceandersonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Me and my SUV Episodes
This is a list of every episode of Vince Anderson's animated sitcom Me and my SUV. ''The series premiered on The Great Outdoors channel on July 19, 1998 and aired its final episode on January 20, 2008, spanning 10 years and a total of 10 seasons and 225 episodes. However, an eleventh season was planned to air from 2008-2009, but it was cancelled after Vince Anderson ended production on Me and my SUV after the announcement of the standalone Animation Television channel in 2007. A feature film, entitled The Me and my SUV Movie, was released on July 9, 2004, in between seasons 6 and 7. A second feature film, entitled ''The Me and my SUV Movie 2, ''is planned for a release on July 19, 2018, the 20th anniversary of ''Me and my SUV. Series Overview Season 1 (1998-1999) Season 1 of Me and my SUV premiered on Animation Television on July 19, 1998. Synopsis: A bomb threat is called in to West Bend High School and Michael and his friends try to figure out who did it. Synopsis: The entire Freshman Class at West Bend High School skips school. Synopsis: Michael gets lost in the ghetto. Synopsis: Michael and Carlos are given flamethrowers by some seniors. Season 9 (2006-2007) Season 9 of Me and my SUV premiered on Animation Television on July 16, 2006. Vince Anderson returned to the writing staff for this season, after the terrible reception of Season 7 and Season 8 after his leaving. A major theme of Season 9 was growing up and becoming an adult, as the main characters were now seniors in high school. This season was extremely well received by critics compared to the prior two seasons, scoring a 88% on ATVreviews.com, compared to 65% and 52% scores for Season 7 and Season 8, respectively. Synopsis: Michael and his friends' favorite Friday night tradition ends abruptly when the neighborhood Blockbuster Video closes. Synopsis: Michael loses a bet and is forced to go to a furry convention, where he learns that furries are actually a cult bent on world domination. Synopsis: Michael turns 18, and he immediately begins seeing life differently. He no longer enjoys the thigs he used to and begins being a much more serious person. He becomes depressed as he realizes that life as he knows it is over; he is no longer a child, he is an adult. This episode was originally written as a season finale. Season 10 (2007-2008) The tenth and final season of Me and my SUV premiered on Animation Television on July 19, 2007. Synopsis: It's the last 4th of July before Ellie moves away, and Michael is forced to visit his crazy uncle in Canada. Synopsis: Michael begins looking at colleges. Part One Synopsis: With Ellie gone, Michael prepares to move to Michigan for college. However, as he drives to the airport, he passes by many different locations in West Bend and begins reminiscing about his childhood and his four years at West Bend High School, and all the good times he had there. While reminiscing, he loses attention and crashes his car into the large tree in Ellie's yard. Her parents rush out to help, and call a tow truck. Unfortunately, the tow company is short on trucks, and the next tow truck can't be there until tomorrow. Ellie's parents invite Michael in for dinner. They begin discussing Ellie and how she had been in love with Michael since Kindergarten. They also mention that she had previously suffered from depression due to the countless times that Michael has turned her down (prior to "Love is Strange" S5E13). Heartbroken by this, Michael leaves leaves Ellie's parents' house and takes a walk. Part Two The scene now shifts to Rhode Island, where Ellie is attending college. In the main office of the University of Rhode Island, we see Ellie in a state of shock. Next to her we see Colette Evans, Ellie's neighbor. The administrator at the college explains that the acceptance letter that was sent to Ellie was intended for Colette, and had somehow gotten mixed up in the mail. Heartbroken, Ellie leaves to go to her dorm, but when she gets there, she sees that it has already been taken by Colette. She leaves and begins walking outside, across the "Rhode Island University Bridge", with no place to go. Back at the dorm, we see Colette watching her out the window, looking somewhat sad for Ellie. Meanwhile, Michael is in a phone booth, desperately making calls trying to get a rental car. But he has no luck, and runs back to Ellie's house. He drags his smashes car away from the tree, and rips apart the dashboard of his car, trying to hotwire it. He eventually succeeds, and begins driving his smashed car down the highway. Many people point and laugh, but Michael is oblivious. Eventually a road sign comes into view, and we see Michael pass under it, it reads: "Rhode Island". Back in Rhode Island, Ellie is still in tears. She is now in a dark alley. A friendly homeless guy comes up to her and begins talking with her. She begins explaining everything that's happened to her recently, and how she wishes she had never gone to college in Rhode Island. Back on the road, it is now 10:30 PM. Michael is barely awake. Very faintly, in the back seat, a small white bag can be seen. A light from a street light passes over it very quickly. It says "Zales Jewelers". Back in the alley. The homeless man explains his situation to Ellie. He was a successful businessman until he let his drug addiction take over. He then pulls out $1000. He tells Ellie that somebody had given him the money this morning, but he felt that Ellie needed it more, because he would most likely spend it on drugs. Ellie thanks the homeless man and walks out of the alley. It is now 1:00 AM. Michael has arrived at the University of Rhode Island. He asks an administrator about Ellie, to which she says that she is probably in her dorm. He rushes to her dorm, where he finds Colette. Surprised, he screams "Where the fuck is Ellie?!" So loud that Ellie hears it down the street. Confused, she begins walking back across the bridge towards the university. Back at the dorm, Colette has just finished explaining what happened to Ellie to Michael. Michael asks where she saw her last, and Colette tells him that she saw her at the Rhode Island University Bridge. Terrified and worried that Ellie had committed suicice, Michael rushes towards the bridge. When he arrives, he sees a shoe on the edge of the bridge that is identical to one of Ellie's shoes. Assuming the worst, he breaks down, gets on his knees and begins to cry. The camera shifts to a group of children swimming in the river. The shoe matching the one on the bridge is seen down on the riverbank, with the rest of the children's clothes. Ellie is making her way towards the other side of the bridge. It is too dark on the bridge for her to sse Michael. She walks to the other side. Michael walks to the other side of the bridge, still in tears. He is on the opposite sidewalk on the opposite side of the road that Ellie is on. Eventully, they both come to a crosswalk and press the button. They walk across, both looking at the ground. They run into each other right in the middle of the crosswalk. They look up, and their eyes meet. They stare at each other in shock silently for 30 seconds. They then embrace, overjoyed to see each other. By this time, the light had turned green and cars were honking for them to get out of the street. They are oblivious. Michael then pulls a small black box out of his pocket. The scene cuts to the credits. Season 11 (Cancelled, presumably 2008-2009) Season 11 of Me and my SUV began production in mid 2007. There were only 4 completed episodes, none of which aired on television. However, Vince Anderson released the plots for the episodes online in 2013 for the show’s 15th anniversary. Vince Anderson’s contract with Laugh Planet expired in 2008, right after the tenth season finished. In order to renew it, he would have had to sign an additional four year deal with the network, which would have brought the series into 2012, with 14 seasons. Anderson decided that he did not want to make that many more episodes, and decided to end the series after the tenth season. Synopsis: The secret of the school lunch is discovered, and it’s disgusting (obviously).